Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising firstly known carboxamides and secondly further known fungicidally active compounds, which novel active compound combinations are highly suitable for controlling unwanted phytopathogenic fungi.
Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain carboxamides have fungicidal properties: for example N-[2-(1,3-dime-thylbutyl)phenyl]-5-fluoro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide from WO 03/010149 and 3-(trifluoromethyl)-N-[2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]-5-fluoro-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide from DE-A 103 03 589. The activity of these compounds' is good; however, at low application rates it is sometimes unsatisfactory. Furthermore, it is already known that numerous triazole derivatives, aniline derivatives, dicarboximides and other heterocycles can be used for controlling fungi (cf. EP-A 0 040 345, DE-A 22 01 063, DE-A 23 24 010, Pesticide Manual, 9th Edition (1991), pages 249 and 827, EP A 0 382 375 and EP-A 0 515 901). However, the action of these compounds is likewise not always sufficient at low application rates. Furthermore, it is already known that 1-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazole-4-sulphonyl)-2-chloro-6,6-difluoro-[1,3]-dioxolo-[4,5f]-benzimidazole has fungicidal properties (cf. WO 97/06171). Finally, it is also known that substituted halopyrimidines have fungicidal properties (cf. DE-A1-196 46 407, EP-B 0 712 396).